


A Matter of Pride

by tea_sparks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha England (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega America (Hetalia), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_sparks/pseuds/tea_sparks
Summary: Watching Arthur throw a punch at Gilbert and land it square on the other alpha's jaw made Alfred's heart flutter.





	A Matter of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> There is like 3 ukus omegaverse fics and I just wanted to add a cute contribution v.v one day ill write a multi chaptered one with smut and conflict and an actual plot but for now just have this one shot

Alfred blinked when he saw Arthur pounce on Gilbert with a strangled cry. One second him and Gilbert were wrestling and the next the two boys struggled on the ground, Arthur's pristine khaki shorts getting smudged with dirt.

Watching Arthur throw a punch at Gilbert and land it square on the other alpha's jaw made Alfred's heart flutter.

Everything seemed to slow down as Alfred watched Arthur give Gilbert a bloody nose, and when he saw Gilbert punch Arthur's right eye and bruise it, Alfred realized he must be falling in love. 

He stared star eyed and sighing dreamily at the two boys until he heard yelling. Two of his teacher's were running up to them, shouting at them to stop, but they didn't. The two boys had to be torn apart, both still kicking and swinging even as their teachers held on to them.

"What is going on here?!" Alfred's teacher said incredulously, looking between both bruised boys before setting her eyes on Alfred.

"Uhhh.." was all Alfred managed to say before Gilbert cut in. "I didn't do anything! Me and Alfred were just playing around and then Arthur jumped at me!" Gilbert screeched.

"That's not true! I saw Gilbert punch Alfred in the stomach!" Arthur hollered back

"We were play fighting!"

"No you weren't!"

"Youre just mad cos' you like Alfred!"

"I-I do not!!" Arthur screeched, as if offended that Gilbert would even consider the idea that he, Arthur Kirkland could ever have a crush on Alfred.

"Alright thats enough!" The second teacher yelled "you three report to the principals office, now!"

 

 

"I... I can't believe you beat someone up for me..." Alfred whispered with a small voice full of awe. Arthur's cheeks darkened red and he puffed out his chest a little.

“It was nothing,” he said, pride at impressing Alfred making him momentarily forget about the throbbing pain on his swelling eye.

“I didn’t even do anything!” Gilbert whined. “My little brother is gonna be so mad at me...” he worried his bottom lip, looking at  his beat up sneakers dangling from the chair.

Both boys ignored him as they stared at each other smiling and blushing, awaiting the principal to call them in. 

“Alfred, Mrs. Hedevary says to go in now.” A small and angry voice startled them out of their trance. Alfred blinked and watched Lovino angrily rub his tear streaked face as he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Alfred leaped off his chair, standing in front of Arthur and grabbing him by the shoulders. “Sorry I have to tell Mrs. Hedevary you punched Gilbert for no reason,” Alfred apologized before sighing.

“I thought it was cool though,” Alfred said before quickly pecking a small kiss on Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur froze in his seat, his eyes wide as he stared at the omega before him. Both boys’ face erupted in red up to the tips of their ears. Arthur watched, still stunned, as Alfred shuffled into the principal’s office.

“Oh come on!” Gilbert pouted, angry and disgusted at the entire display.

Arthur ultimately ended up getting detention, but he didn’t mind. The detention room was always freezing cold but the place where Alfred’s lips had touched his skin tingled with enough warmth to keep him from complaining.


End file.
